


Healthy Mistake

by kebwins



Series: Cross Dimensional Nightflash [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dimension Travel, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wally West is Alive, Wally West stuck in JLA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kebwins/pseuds/kebwins
Summary: When Wally West suggested that the League participate in a Live Aid remake he honestly did not expect things to turn out with him spilling out his true past and love to the whole world during the interview segment of the show.





	1. Secrets Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are singing  
Please share your thoughts about this  
This is one out of my four other Ideas where the Justice League (version without their partners) and Young Justice (all DC heroes universe) cross over in some way.

Wally was immediately regretting his joke suggestion right now as he stared anxiously at the stage and waited for his turn to hop on it. He honestly didn’t expect the League to accept his idea for this charity event they were hosting live around the world, he especially didn’t think Batman would. Yet here he was with a guitar in hand as the whole team waited to take turns to show a talent they have hidden from the world all to raise awareness and support for the new metahuman population and to combat a new illness that has been threatening earth at high speeds. He was feeling jealous of Batman currently as he glared at their unanimously voted leader who sat comfortably off to the sidelines, in his civilian identity, as he was the host of the show and hosts do not have to. Wally should have known the dark knight had a plan already from the moment he had agreed to Wally’s half-assed suggestion of doing something like Live Aid did to help feed those starving in Ethiopia during the 1980s. He should have known Bruce wouldn’t be caught dead doing anything on stage after the whole fiasco of his singing tape got leaked all over Watchtower, it was a fun day and a scary day.

He hated the day that his suggestion was chosen to be put into action even more than having to sing on stage for the day itself was the only day he was not on his top game. It was the day he had always requested off of Watchtower duty and always took off from saving others. All of his villains have learned not to mess with him on this certain day from their individual experiences of previous heists gone wrong but the league didn’t know that. They didn’t know that he had reserved this day for the mourning of never being able to see his home again. Never being able to see his uncle and aunt again. Never being able to see his team again, and worst of all, Never being able to see Dick Grayson again. 

He fidgeted when he heard Green Lantern's jokes finally end and his interview afterward was slowly coming to a quick close, Bruce had thought of the idea and it was him himself giving the interview so no invasive questions would be asked but even then some threatened the ice. Such as those about dates and relationships were of coursed asked but given appeal room to be ignored or skimmed over. He barely paid attention as Green Lantern's interview finally came to a close with a few more it was finally Wally’s turn on the stage. 

He gulped as he tried his best not to trip over his feet on stage as he tried his best not to seem too scared as, in all honesty, he had faced worse, He stared out at the blinding lights that blocked the crowd’s faces from his view while he takes a few moments to take a deep breath and tune his guitar one last time before adjusting the microphone, taking his time while doing so, before finally speaking into it.

“Well… Bet you guys didn’t know I could move this slow huh?” He joked into it and got a few chuckles from the audience before them “Yeah… I’m not here to tell jokes. After all, if I was why would I bring this guitar with me?” a few more waves of laughter rippled through the crowd “Anyways I hope you all donate to are cause tonight as I sing a couple of songs I have fallen for over the years. Surprisingly some of these are heavy so I’ll try my best not to cry on stage… Let’s start with a happier one… somewhat… Here we go…”

He coughed again before getting his fingerings correct on the guitar, praying that if he did get questions that revealed that he was not from this world he wouldn’t be kicked off the team for being honest.

_ “I've got time to think about the beauty of a thousand variations _

_ Of the beating of a wing _

_ Of a hummingbird suspended in the aspic of the world _

_ Moving slower than molasses _

_ As I'm off to catch the girl _

_ Who is falling off the bridge” _

He remembered the first life he saved when he first started as Kid Flash all those years ago. He remembered the rush of it all and just watching who slow everything moved even if he could only go a few knots under the speed of sound at the time.

_“And I'm there before she knows it_

_I'll be gone before she sees me_

_Got my hand around her waist_

_I pull her back to safety_

_By the time she knows what's happened_

_There will be someone else who needs me_

_Because time keeps dragging on_

_And on, And on, And on_

_Time keeps dragging on_

_Time keeps dragging on”_

It was true that speedsters see time differently than everyone else in existence, hell he was even sure that Superman saw the world at its regular pace and probably never guessed how hard it was for Wally just to walk at a normal pace half of the time, he had to slow down everything just to be in the present and on solid ground.

_ “I've got time to think about my past _

_ As I dodge between the bullets _

_ How my life was so exciting _

_ Before I got this way _

_ And how long ago it was now I never can explain _

_ By the clock that's on the Tower _

_ Or the one that's in my brain” _

While perhaps this would be true, he got his powers too early in life to even make that decision for himself. He probably would have been killed by his father if he hadn’t gotten his powers and been able to spend more time with Uncle Barry because of them, besides any moment with Dick was an exciting one.

_ “And I'm there before you know it _

_ I'll be gone before you see me _

_ And I'd like to get to know you _

_ But you're talking much too slowly _

_ And I know you wanna thank me _

_ But I never stick around _

_ Because time keeps dragging on _

_ And on, And on” _

_ And you say the time goes rushing by _

_ But it seems so slow to me _

_ And you see a blur around you fly _

_ But it takes too long _

_ It seems so slow to me _

_ Time keeps dragging on” _

_ I wish I'd never gone into my lab _

_ To experiment that night _

_ Before lightning flashed around me _

_ And time changed speed” _

Sure this was more towards how his uncle got his powers as he had gotten them in the back of his garage when he finally figured out and got all the chemicals to recreate the day that Flash got his powers and the lightning storm had finally rolled in on them. He didn’t care though. He didn’t care that he was telling the world either, they needed to know how his brain worked anyways. 

_ “Now I gotta try to be so patient until calamity will strike _

_ Because when things change in an instant _

_ It's almost fast enough for me _

_ And I'll be there before you know it _

_ I'll be gone before you see me” _

His appearance in this world is one of those instant changes that was nearly too fast for him to comprehend at first. His love for Dick was another thing that he probably should have noticed sooner and not after he had already broken the boy wonder’s heart a million times over with his constant flirtation endeavors.

_ “And do you think you can imagine _

_ Anything so lonely _

_ And I know you'd really like me _

_ But I never stick around _

_ Because time keeps dragging on _

_ And on… _ ”

He was lonely, and that was no lie no matter how well he hid it from the league and everyone else around him. He was lonely and he was so very, very tired of running. He just wanted to go home. Go to Dick, to the Team. Have some of his Aunt Iris’s cooking, maybe even meet the little ones she was scheduled to have shortly after he ceased there.

_ “And you say the time goes rushing by _

_ But it seems so slow to me _

_ And you see a blur around you fly _

_ But it takes so long _

_ It seems so slow _

_ And you say the time goes rushing by _

_ But it seems so slow to me _

_ And you complain I'm gone before you blink your eye _

_ But it takes so long _

_ It seems so slow to me _

_ And you say the time goes rushing by _

_ But it seems so slow to me _

_ And I want to be there while you laugh or cry _

_ But it takes too long _

_ It seems so slow to me _

_ Time keeps dragging on” _

He trailed off as he finished the song and gave enough time for the clapping to die down before moving on to his next one. As he waited he looked over to see that some of the members of the League had ventured out to the side of the stage with curiosity etched in their faces as they all wondered if perhaps Wally wasn’t all he appeared to be.

“This next song goes out to the only one who I wish were here right now,” Wally said into the microphone once the cheers died down and started slowly.

_ “Remember all the things we wanted _

_ Now all our memories, they're haunted _

_ We were always meant to say goodbye” _

Wally remembered the first time he and Dick were able to hang out, well, sneak out, and not worry about having to put up the hero front. Well he didn’t put on the front, Dick was still closed off to him at the time and Wally didn’t even know his true name back then but they still could only talk about their futures together. Even long before they knew a thing about love.

_ “Even with our fists held high _

_ It never would have worked outright _

_ We were never meant for do or die” _

He remembered all the missions they completed together. How they became a team that showed up to fights more often than Robin and Batman did or Barry and himself did. They were nearly as well known as most of the other superhero teams just a few years after their first meeting.

_ “I didn't want us to burn out _

_ I didn't come here to hurt you now I can't stop _

_ I want you to know _

_ That it doesn't matter _

_ Where we take this road _

_ But someone's gotta go _

_ And I want you to know _

_ You couldn't have loved me better _

_ But I want you to move on _

_ So I'm already gone” _

Hero business barely ever save room for a true and happy life of relationships, it was too hard to tell if one would last longer than a few years or if you or they would die long before it was ever close to being over.

_ “Looking at you makes it harder _

_ But I know that you'll find another _

_ That doesn't always make you wanna cry” _

Wally remembered the first time he saw Dick in this universe. He remembered how on a whim during the first few months he was there he had been in the library and decided to see if he could find anything about how his friends were doing in this world. He remembered how devastating it was

_ “It started with the perfect kiss then _

_ We could feel the poison set in _

_ "Perfect" couldn't keep this love alive” _

He could still picture Dick’s face the day he chooses him instead of Artemis. He could still see the shock that was hidden behind his best friend’s shades every time he closed his eyes.

_ “You know that I love you so _

_ I love you enough to let you go _

_ I want you to know _

_ That it doesn't matter _

_ Where we take this road _

_ But someone's gotta go _

_ And I want you to know _

_ You couldn't have loved me better _

_ But I want you to move on _

_ So I'm already gone _

_ So I'm already gone” _

He truly had to leave, as much as he didn’t want to, as much as he just wanted to stay. He had accepted it when he was running that day. He had accepted it all and he would all over again no matter how much he wanted to go back to the arms of his bird and just tell him everything was alright.

_ “Remember all the things we wanted _

_ Now all our memories, they're haunted _

_ We were always meant to say goodbye _

_ I want you to know _

_ That it doesn't matter _

_ Where we take this road _

_ But someone's gotta go _

_ And I want you to know _

_ You couldn't have loved me better _

_ But I want you to move on _

_ So I'm already gone _

_ I'm already gone” _

He was truly gone. There was no way to return there or even know how long it had been since he disappeared from there. Hopefully, Dick has already moved on. Hopefully, he found someone else to love.

_ “Remember all the things we wanted _

_ Now all our memories, they're haunted _

_ We were always meant to say goodbye” _

Wally stepped away from the mic slowly and set down his guitar by the couch gently before taking his seat as the crowd continued to cheer for him. He poured his heart out with those two songs and from the moment he looked back at his fellow League members he knew that none of them would treat him the same after this, even Bruce was having trouble hiding his true emotions now as he stared at the civilian form of the dark knight before him and waited for the questions to begin.

“So flash… Care to talk to us about those two songs you’ve sung for us? Bruce asked curiously while trying hard not to tread the ice that could lead to reveals but also hinting to Wally that after this was all over they were going to have a chat.

“Which song do you want to talk about first?” Flash said with his usual fake smile plastered on his masked face.

“How about the first one. It seemed to be about your powers is how you truly see the world?”

“Ah yes, that one… Well yes and no. I have learned to slow down my thoughts just enough so I can live a regular life in my civilian forum but there are days where it is just so difficult to do so…. Mainly days where we League members have our mandatory watchtower shift or when Bats and Supes decide that it’s an amazing idea to hold a meeting that takes ages…”

“Don’t you have a habit of showing up late for those?”

“Well… Yeah, I do...Not my fault though just part of the Speedster gene. Well, I guess it is my fault. My uncle had it worse than me though”

“Your uncle is a speedster?”

“In other universes he is. In this one, he died instead of gaining powers.”

“There are other universes?”

“Yup. One where the league goes crazy, One where you all train partners. One where none of us have powers or do the vigilante business. One where we are the villains and each of our rogues are the heroes. Anything you can imagine exists in another universe.”

“And you’ve been to these universes?”

“I’ve been to two of them. One of them kind of goes with the second song actually”

“You fell in love with one?”

“You truly are a great detective. But yes I did. I fell in love when I was too young to even know what love was at the time but…” Flash paused unsure if he should talk about it, even if it would probably help him instead of holding it all in but at the same time it scared him. It scared him to tell the world how broken he actually was and show his new home the truth he had been hiding during his ten-year-long stay there. It terrified him to his very core. 

“You can tell us if you want. Might help make you seem more human” The suggestion Bruce gave him surprised him and he figured it might have shown on his face as well for the other continued “You look as though you need it though I won’t lie that I’m curious too, and it seems your friends are as well”

Wally looked over towards where the team had chosen to sit down when each of them had finished their performance and noticed how nearly everyone in the audience who could not fly was at the edge of their seat and those who were all floating in the air.

“Besides you’re the last act since Batman couldn’t come today and donations are coming in rapidly. And anytime you feel you say too much you can just run out. No one would be able to stop you after all.”

“Well… alright… I could tell you about him... But I’ll use his code names since he was… is a hero like me.” He said as he finally gave in to the idea. Perhaps this joke of a suggestion wasn’t truly bad after all. “Thank you, Mr. Wayne.”

Bruce just smiled and nodded at him as he waited for Wally to get his thoughts situated before speaking, it was like the whole audience was holding their breath as they waited for him to speak.

“I was about nine when I first saw him in action. Before I got any powers or discovered that the flash was actually my uncle… When I was weak and accepting my father’s beatings without much thought.” Wally admitted as he leaned back in his chair and looked up “He appeared in a blurry picture on the news souring about the streets of Gotham in a way that it looked as though he was flying and for a moment I thought that maybe he was. It wasn’t until after I got my powers and finally convinced my Uncle, who had adopted me when I first got my powers and he finally discovered what my father was doing to me, to let me work beside him when I was eleven that I finally got to meet him in person. I thought that I only wanted to be friends with him and despite his mentor at the time being the one and only Batman, we became quite close. We managed to sneak out quite often without Bats noticing. Even stole the batmobile once…. 

Well more than once… Pretty sure we gave Bats quite a headache before he and the rest of the league found a way to keep us somewhat tamed by giving us our team with the other trainees or partners of the team. There was me, Him or well… Robin, Aqualad, Miss Martian, Superboy, and Artemis in the beginning. Later Zatanna and Impulse joined along with Beast Boy, Blue Beetle, a new robin after the original decision to take a new mantel as Nightwing, and then a newer one after the other was murdered by the Joker. There were many others too. Red Arrow the Clone of Arsenal, Arsenal, Batgirl, Wondergirl, Stargirl, Rocket, Bumblebee, Guardian, Lagoonboy, Tula… and they’ve probably gained so many more since I have left. We were a cover op team that worked in the shadows when no doing things with our mentors. We all had our ups and downs on the team. Especially when I was being stupid and asked Artemis out instead of realizing my true feelings for Robin… I knew I broke his heart when he saw me kiss her. I could see it in his eyes as I looked over to see him glaring harshly at me while kissing Zatanna… We… We were dumb kids…

Superboy and Miss Martian are the one true power couple who knew they loved each other without having to deal with the whole denial thing that Rob and I went through… and The whole secret loving that Aqualad did with Tula… She ended up not choosing Aqualad though…” Wally took a deep breath as he bowed his head slightly remembering what was to come as he felt the whole world hanging on to every word he was saying.

"It’s no lie that superhero business is not the safest job. We all know that every mission won’t always end with everyone getting out alive… Rob and I knew that… We all did… but it doesn’t make it any easier when we do lose someone during a mission, even with the League sending us on missions with less collateral damage than them because most of us were just high schoolers, we still lose people when trying to save the world. And the only way to save the world during this one was if Tula sacrificed herself to lock away the water spirit that was hellbent on drowning the earth.

It was after this mission… Artemis and I had decided to give up the cape and try and focus on college, each other due to our rough patches, and because the Speedforce was killing me whenever I ran… But… well… Everyone should know that it’s never that easy to stop saving the world… It’s like a drug and the longer you do it the harder it is to quit… Artemis and I had given up for a long time… Well... A long time for a speedster anyways.

When a new threat came and Robin, now Nightwing, begged us to come back to help me both Artemis and I couldn’t really say no… We missed the Capes… the exhilaration of the fight, and so we put on our suits one last time, swore to it actually, and went out there. To fight again. Only this time we were going to fight against our former leader… Aqualad… And… Fight him we did… He had joined the other side after learning his father was Black Manta or something… or so we thought… We thought he had gone bad… Thought Tula’s death leads him to go bad but really he and Nightwing had it all planned out… He would go undercover… Gain their loyalty by making it seem as though he killed one of us. By making it seem as though he killed Artemis... 

I truly thought I did love her then… Thought that because I loved her my feelings for Nightwing would go away and… They were easy to ignore for a while… Whenever she was near at least… But then she faked her death. She, Nightwing, and Aqualad both lied to me and held secrets from me. Secrets that Nightwing and I have never had since the time I was finally considered trustworthy enough to learn his back story and secret identity. Hell I was one of the few people who was there for him when Bats forced him to stop being Robin due to getting injured and when he found out Bats had replaced him with Robin numero 2 and I was even there as his dislike for the new Robin grew into brotherly love that was quickly shattered when the Joker killed him! My best friend betrayed me. He was the only person who knew where I came from beside my uncle and aunt! I didn’t even trust Artemis with my backstory and he goes and does this to me! The one person who I thought I could go to for anything and vice versa kept a secret from me and made me believe that the person I thought I loved was actually dead!" Wally gave a long pause as he fought to keep his emotions under control while he relived the only true anger he has ever felt towards Dick.

"But… I guess I can’t fault him in that… I kept things secret from him too… I had left him as well… And funnily enough… If it wasn’t for Artemis’s death I would have never realized that I was in love with my best friend all along… But then Artemis came back and I was still too scared to say anything and I was hurt and angry by what I perceived as a betrayal that continued to date her knowing where my heart truly lies. 

It took a few months before Artemis and I finally broke up with the rift caused by her death finally surfacing in a huge explosion and I told her my true feelings finally. It took another three months of me crashing at Nightwing’s apartment before I finally told him everything that happened between me and her and kissed him… And we were finally happy… We were… We were finally honest we each other and finally Together. We laughed as though we have not laughed in years and the weight of the world we created was finally off our shoulders. I got Bats' approval to date his son… I became a regular over at their house and met all the other members of the family who were waiting to join the team or just outright not wanting to. My aunt became pregnant with twins and for once everything was going my way… Sure I was still no longer a hero… Impulse was fighting alongside Flash instead of me… I was busy working on graduating and getting into graduate school to earn a Ph.D. and… And it was like the world was finally giving us a break.

Nightwing was neer one to quit saving live… He got his stubbornness from Bats… He continued to lead the team, sharing the responsibility with Aqualad and Miss Martian and I didn’t mind it at all. I was happy as long as I knew he was safe and never biting off more than he could chew. I made Superboy and everyone swear they would all make sure he would stay alive no matter what and for the most part they kept their promises. Everything was going well until the Reach invaded.

When the Reach invaded we were all called onto the scene. We were charged with taking control of the weapons they had planted to destroy the world and we had almost gotten to all of them until Flash and Impulse showed up to the very last one just late enough for it to start gathering power. The only way to stop it was to siphon the power it received by building up enough kinetic energy. They had to go at their top speeds for that to happen and if they tried to slow down before it was gone they would have been destroyed. The rest of the heroes could only watch from Justice Mountain as Impulse and Flash ran in circles. We were all holding our breaths before I realized that I should not be there watching when I could do something... And so I put on my uniform and left to go help them... Even though my top speed was nowhere near as fast as theirs I could still help… And I did… I ran and ran… Taking the hits the device gave out in retaliation to being stopped until… Until I was transparent and then… I was gone… Just like that my uncle and cousin once removed had disappeared before my eyes as I told them to tell Nightwing I was sorry and that I loved him… And that I forgave my parents for kicking me out and My father for abusing me when I was a kid… I wanted no regrets when I died and I didn’t... And for a while, I was just floating in a white world until I came to this one… ten years ago on this exact date… and well… you know the rest…

This earth is not my original home… Nightwing and the Team are all dead here… but this is my home now… and I wouldn’t have it any other way honestly… I will always protect this earth for I know that where I am from is always going to be protected by my family and loved ones as well.”

And with that last sentence that stunned the world, Wally stood up from his seat and zipped off into hiding, hoping to postpone the League’s questions as much as possible. He just wanted to be alone now that the world knows everything.


	2. Ballad of Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The League gets permission to explore Wally's memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried to remember the first ep, and other eps, from Young Justice the best I could for this so some of this might not be accurate, but it's also not 100% in the same Young Justice Universe as is written in the Cartoon so I figured I could make some changes.  
Anyways I hope you all enjoy it.  
Please comment on your thoughts they really help me get encouraged with writing and who knows. Maybe instead of writing another 10 pages, I'll work on my Batfam FF~  
Also instead of doing the usual third-person memory viewing, I decided that they were actually seeing everything from Wally's own eyes.  
Memories are viewed out of Order as that is how we remember them, or how I remember things at least.

It took months before the League was finally able to corner Wally enough for him to stay and talk to them ever since the show had been completed. A majority of them had wanted to corner their favorite speedster sooner, mainly right after the show, but Alfred had quickly scolded them before they could even set foot to search for their friend, and everyone knows that if there is one person you don’t mess with in any world it is Alfred, even Bruce wouldn’t dare. 

So with many missions in-between than called their attention to them and Wally disappearing almost the second each ended the League slowly began to accept that maybe their questions were never going to be answered. Bruce was actually starting to wish that he could break his promise to Alfred and track down the speedster when he still had a tracker on the man that could withstand the speeds Wally was used to. He had so many questions about the world the other was from, he knew they all did, but most of all Bruce wanted to know if he was a good father. He just wanted to know that, and how the kids had died here of course but that was a question for another time. 

How they had finally managed to corner the speedster though was less than ideal for most of them to even realize as in order for this to have happened the speedster had gotten his legs snapped by the newest villain before they were managed to defeat it. Wally had passed out after only an hour of having to deal with the pain the Villain delt him, which is surprising since most had thought that Wally would succumb to pain easily, but then again no one seemed to know him anymore. 

They had taken careful liberty of bringing back to Watchtower and quickly placed him on the nearest hospital bed before resetting the damaged leg, already having to re-break the bone just because it had healed over already due to the accelerating healing, and now all they could do was wait.

And wait.

And wait some more for just a sign that Wally was waking up and pray that maybe they would get some answers this time around before the speedster did what he did best and ran away again. They really hoped he wouldn’t run away again.

It took a couple of hours before it seemed Wally’s pain had died down enough to let him come to the break of waking and by then only the original seven were left in the room, those with the least important questions ready to leave in case the overwhelmed him (ie J’onn and Diana). Though that was mainly forgotten when Wally groaned and out of instinct they all rushed to his side to make sure that the baby of their messed up family was alright. Bruce let out a chuckle at that thought, how after everything they had been through they were more of a family just like Wally had said during a relatively tense meeting full of arguments. His fondness of the phrase only hurt him though as he quickly remembers the project he had been working on while they had waited and guiltily felt selfish for not wanting Wally to leave them. That didn’t matter right now though as Wally slowly opened his  mossy green eyes and winced away from the six heroes standing over him with a worrying gaze in their eyes. 

As quickly as they had come over there they dispersed once they saw how uncomfortable Wally was because of them. No one attempted to make eye-contact with the speedster besides Bruce who stared down at him with blank emotions on his face. Or, well, black emotions to anyone who didn’t know the cape crusader as well as Wally did, even if that was a different version.

“You have questions” Wally muttered hoarsely as he slowly sits up on the cot “I knew you would… you guys rarely forget…”

“We do… but you don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to” Diana quickly input with her sweet angelic voice.

“I could show you… If J’onn doesn’t mind… but... Well… I don’t know how it will work since M’gann had helped block my mind from mind readers… And I do see things at a different pace than everyone else”

“Yes, that would be tricky. But the thing with Martian mind blocks is that when the person who they are on wants to be viewed or read those blocks will easily bow to its hosts will” J’onn explained as he floated closer “And you lied about your speed affecting this. You’ve done it before. If you hadn’t M’gann would have never needed to put the blocks in”

“Yeah you’re right,” Wally said with a laugh before sighing “I just don’t know where to start”

“Start with something familiar to you. Someone you dearly want us all to meet” J’onn suggested as he reached out a hand towards Wally with glowing eyes and motions for the other to also take hold of it. Once everyone did the scenery slowly faded away until only darkness, with the occasional streaks of light, remained and the Wally in the bed had vanished.

Those who didn’t know what had happened quickly looked around for their missing friend as blaring music played around them, thankfully stopping shortly thereafter which also caused the team to stop searching as well as a voice they had never heard before floated in.

“Wallman,” a young-sounding voice said as a familiar grunt followed shortly after until a blinding light filled their vision and the image before them slowly blurred together. A young yet tall male stood before them with stricken dark hair and eyes that could only be described as the color of a robin’s egg greeted them, and a naked muscular body that the girls pretended not to admire and the males quickly cover their vision, though if they hadn’t they would have noticed the many scars he had as well as some new and old bruises laid on top of him.

“Get up you slowpoke. Breakfast is almost frozen and We got to go to work” the man said lovingly while Wally’s voice let out another groan and the light that had entered them quickly disappeared into the softness of blankets, “Don’t you groan at me. It was your idea to get up this early remember?... Wally?.... WALLACE WEST! Don’t make me call Barry on you! We’re going to be late!”

Almost instantly the speedster jolted up and despite the few milliseconds of wooziness that had covered the vision readjusted himself into a sitting position and for once the team was able to get a better look at the man before them. He was luckily fully dressed this time around and his hair no longer a perfect mess but a neat out of the way style that seemed to also suit him well. 

“What time is it?” They heard Wally say before he noticed the clock and started swearing up a storm as the man watched him freak out with a done expression on his face that was only thought Bruce could pull off well, though there was a hint of fondness to it too. 

Wally continued to swear as the world around them seemed to slow down and Wally, walking at a normal pace it seems, quickly got ready. He picked out the outfit he was going to wear by zipping in and out of the closet and standing in front of a mirror. He brushed his teeth, did the morning chores he had probably been assigned (ie watering plants and feeding the dog) before grabbing some of the food that had been left out and running back to the man in the bed-room who was still in the same spot as before only this time his hair was a little bit messed up due to the wind that Wally had caused. The room was also a mess but that was a whole other story when a speedster was involved. 

“If you had gotten up when I told you to we wouldn’t be having this issue,” the man said with his arms crossed “Your first day is today and you can’t afford to be late.”

“I know I know.. I’m sorry I… I’ll speed my way there!”

“Don’t you could die if you did that… Besides you aren’t actually late so let's just go and sit down and enjoy the breakfast you haven’t already eaten” 

“I-... I- WHat?”

“I set our clock back a couple of hours. Cause I knew this would happen. You can thank me later for not letting you show your Uncles habits”

“I.. Dick… You… DICK!”

“That’s my name dear don’t w-”

And just like that the tall raven-haired individual was captured by freckled arms as that was all they could see until Wally closed his eyes and the sound of lips being pressed together and pounding heartbeats echoed the place they were in. A few of the League couldn’t help but shake their heads at the witness of the two and just how well they complimented each other throughout this while Bruce just stared in awe that that young individual before them had not only managed a feet that most of them couldn’t figure out, getting Wally to arrive on time but was also apparently his son. And soon, different darkness greeted them for a few seconds until brightness filled their eyes and the world was slowed to a near nonmoving pace. They only caught glimpses of the yellow and red suit Flash was wearing under the tinted shades he had on while another red and yellow figure ran next to them. 

They felt warm as Wally looked up towards the red speedster next to him and saw that this flash was staring right back at him as they both smiled widely at each other while the atmosphere changes around them to dark and brooding and the ground beneath them changed to roof-tops until they finally reached the one roof with a spot-light. It only took a few seconds before someone else appeared. A man clouded in shadows that could only be known as Batman as he walked towards the two speedsters with his cape tightly wrapped around them.

“You got the data?” Batman growled at the Flash quickly handed it to him.

“Yeah. You know that even if I didn’t it would only take a few milliseconds to go back to Central and get it.” The Flash said with a prominent midwest accent tracing his lips as Wally zipped around the rooftop as if looking for something, or someone, while the world quickly switched from normal pace to a place frozen in time.

“Kid slows down,” Flash said and finally caught the young Wally after completing his conversation with Batman.

“But… But I wanna meet him!” a young-sounding voice came from “Where’s Robin? I thought you said we were going to work with him and Bats and I can’t see him”

“Robin is-” Batman started before getting cut off by a cackling sound that surrounds them. The speedsters immediately tensed and looked ready to battle whoever was there to mess with them while the brooding bat just let out a long sigh and facepalmed into his hands.

“Robin I told you to stay home tonight” The bats groaned out as a child flipped his cape over the other’s head and jumped off the bats back. He was so small that he barely came up to Batman’s hip and wore bright reds, yellows, and greens as he twirled in the air and landed gracefully in front of a starstruck Wally who was trying his best not to trip over his words while Robin continued to laugh. 

“You really think I would miss this B-man?” Robin, Dick, said with a grin as he gestured to the frozen speedsters who seemed to still be in shock over the whole thing.

“I can’t believe the rumors were actually true,” Flash said in disbelief once he finally seemed to get a hold of his jaw “You… THE Batman… Has a freaking kid”

“You can’t say much for your self flash as you also have a ‘freaking’ kid”

“That’s different”

“How?”

“Kid has powers and he is a preteen”

“Robin has been training on the trapeze since he was old enough to walk.-”

Whatever argument the two continued to have was quickly placed into the background as Wally nervously took his eyes off of his mentor and stared at Dick who had apparently been looking at him this whole time. They could feel the heat from the blush that tinted his nose as he and Dick stared at each other’s masks for a few beats that were exaggerated due to the speed of a speedster.

“Wanna do something fun?” The boy suggests with a creepy smile stretched onto his face.

“What would be fun?” Wally asked curiously

“Anything but standing here and listening to them argues about who has a better partner. Because obviously it's me” The boy probably had meant it as a joke to lighten the mood of the speedster, and had probably expected Wally to argue back at him, as a genuinely shocked face flashed across the boy’s own when Wally just shrugged and nodded.

“Ok you and I are going to go have fun” Dick quickly said and hopped onto Wally’s back “Speed me away”

And without so much of a question, Wally did. He brought Dick off his back and Ito his front as he ran so that now he was carrying the bird bridle style now just so that he could make sure the tiny hero would not go flying off as he runs and makes sharp turns. Dick laughed joyfully in his arms as they sped around Gotham and took in the sites before Dick quickly grew older in front of them with his suit going through many different changes and Dick himself sometimes appearing with injuries no one knew where they came from. Soon they were circumnavigating the globe together, only stopping once they flopped into a park with their civilian clothes on. Their laughter intertwined as they stared up at the bright blue sky without so much of a care for anything else going around them as it returned to a normal speed.

"Excited for tomorrow?" Dick asked as Wally turned to stare at his friend in a way that made the rest of the league feel the radiance flow off of him as suddenly Wally started to vibrate and Robin laughed with a voice full of joy and not that cackle they had all heard earlier. He sounded like a kid instead of a villain like that had initially thought. 

"Yeah, dumb question I know."

"It's the first time all of the sidekicks have been in the same place at once! For once we will no longer be looked at as the lucky kids who follow the heroes but heroes ourselves!" Wally said quickly, excitement dripping off of his voice as it fluctuates due to the speed of which he himself vibrated at. 

"Walls calm down before you get a nose bleed due to trying to vibrate through the earth… again"

"Hey, that was one time!" Wally protested as the jitters slowly stopped. 

"It happened twice remember? You tried to vibrate through the cave cause Bats was coming down and you thought he would kill you"

"He didn't know I was down there! I thought he was! You thought he would too!"

"Yeah but at least I didn't get blood on his brand new suit because I ran into a wall"

"Shut up!"

"Never"

"I hate you"

"You love me."

They couldn’t help but laugh at the automatic chemistry the two held with each other, how even though individually they held the world on top of their shoulders, together that weight was lifted.

“So… Do you think you’ll be late?” Dick asked as the boy sat up slowly while glancing down at Wally in a way that it almost looked like a halo surrounded him with the light that hit his dark hair lightening it enough to make it look brown.

“Gosh I hope so,” Wally said in response as he unknowingly admired Dick’s look, “I’m so sick and tired of being late to everything. It’s like the speedsters are cursed now thanks to Uncle B and no matter what we do we are late”

“Try setting your clocks a few hours earlier. Maybe that will help?” Dick suggests only to earn a head shake from Wally.

“Can’t do that… I don’t want Uncle Barry or Aunt Iris to be mad at me for messing with their schedule”

“Why do you think they would be mad at you?”

“I… I don’t know…”

“Walls you know you can tell me everything right?”

Dick stared at Wally with kind eyes that were hidden behind designer shades as Wally pulled his knees close to his chest and sighed.

“I… I don’t want to ruin what me and Uncle Barry have… I just want… I want to have a normal high school life… kind of… with a loving family and all of that.” Wally trailed off as he hugged himself tighter and the solemn air that took them over was quickly diminished by a hand wrapping around their speedster.

“I know…” Was all that Dick needed to say for Wally to lean into his touch and relax completely, a feet none of them had ever been able to do since they had met him.

“Tomorrow will be fun right?”

“It will be the best day ever”

“I can’t wait,” Wally said and slowly closed his eyes as he and Dick enjoyed the sunset together before Wally was forced to speed the younger home and return to his own.

Time slowed down as Flash, Barry, and Wally speed around Captain Cold in opposite directions. The league watched as Barry quipped and taunted the ice thief while Wally just rolled his eyes and searched for a time where he could land a hit without getting hit with the gun. It was strange for them to see the speedster so serious but then again they figured that he was just wanting to get this battle out of the way so he could see Dick again, which was kind of partially true. Wally rushed forward just in time to get grazed by the ice the gun created before quickly taking out the rogue and tying him up with whatever he found and letting Barry turn him into the law informant who had been standing by to keep the crowd under control. Giving Cold to his uncle, though, proved to be a horrible idea as for the next, what seemed like 2 hours, Barry chatted with every civilian and law enforcement out there and for the first time since they had met Wally they understood why he was the way he was, though thankfully he didn’t seem as bad as Barry is in this memory and does actually listen and notice when someone is seething in anger due to him making them late unlike Barry who has yet to notice the part of the road that seemed to be eroding thanks to Wally tapping his foot. They could only shake their heads as Wally quickly got done with biting his tongue once pictures started to be taken of Barry and he had been dragged into them and started to push Barry away from the crowd before the speedster got the hint and they both started to run to their initial destination.

They seemed to only take a couple of seconds before finally skitting to a stop at a roped-off pathway that was surrounded by civilians.

“Awe man I knew we would be last” Wally pouted as he looked towards the other Mentors who were there, Aquaman, Green Arrow, and Batman while crossing his arms and casting a glare at Barry who just shrugged him off by ruffling his hair and pushing him towards Dick. 

It seemed as though the sound had been cut off at that point as each sidekick spoke to each other as they entered the Hall of Justice with their mentors and waved to the flashing cameras around them before disappearing inside. They watched as Green Arrow’s sidekick started an argument with the adults of the league and throw his hat to the ground before storming off and disappearing, which was shortly followed by the adults who disappeared into a tube of some sort.

“We should’ve backed him up” Wally muttered as he and Dick sat with each other and the partner of Aquaman stood a little bit away from them. “We just let Speedy walk out like that! How could we?! Are we not his friends?”

“Kid calm down,” The Atlantean said as the League watches Dick walk out of sight “We had more pressing matters to take care of and you and I both know that Speedy is not as close to his mentor as we are to ours. He was probably taking out his frustrations with Green Arrow’s lack of care when he stormed out. I feel as though his need and want to quit him has been brewing for a while. Though… He is right in some parts… Such as wanting to not be seen as a sidekick anymore and actually involved in other-”

“Which is exactly why we are going to be involved in a mission without them! So we can prove ourselves once and for all that they can trust us with this stuff” Dick interrupted

“Robin what are you-”

“Hacking the Watchtower”

“Why?”

“To get us a mission… Here’s one. There’s something going on in Cadmus, A science place gifted by Lex to the Government, that none of the league have been able to look into yet… Apparently it’s genetics related… Shall we… Check it out?”

“OH yes, we shall!” Wally said and quickly dragged both Dick and the Atlantian to the nearest tube “Rob you got this thing hooked to the right location?”

“You know it KF”

“Then let us go!”

And with a flash of light, they were off to a new part of the world without telling anyone, and then it was dark again.

Something had happened and none of the league knew what it was before Wally’s eyes slowly opened once again and a boy wearing a white suit with Superman’s symbol on it stared up at him. Wally was quick to glance around to see his friends and himself tethered up in meta proof chambers before memories came back to him of how they had ended up there. He glared down at the boy wearing the S symbol with eyes full of anger as his eyes landed on the bruised Dick while he remembered being thrown into a wall by the clone they were all trying to help by setting free. Wally tried his best to move just as blind pain started to coarse through him as Dick and the Atlantean. Kaldur they have learned, groan in immense pain while blue electricity flowed around them. 

A man in a lab coat was also there as well as many other strange life forms littered the area and stared blankly. That man seemed to be in charge as he rattled on about something that Wally seemed to have zoned out on as he and the two other boys stared at the clone until he got ready to leave.

Words seemingly echoed through his mind as one of the lifeforms started to try and mess with his memories while he was in pain from the torture device. The league wanted nothing more but to help him as he tried to use his speed while blocking out the Geneomorph as it informed them out with loud obnoxious thoughts and catchy songs until suddenly the clone who had been walking away came rushing back and saved them. He used his super strength and pure anger towards the scientist to destroy the lab equipment and free the three young heroes from their imprisonment. 

The moment Wally was freed he rushed to Dick’s side and helped him up and that was where the memory ended. 

Other memories speed by them as the rest of the mission seemed to go alright. Cadmus was blown up, promises were fulfilled, the League showed up. The entire League. The three, now four boys were scolded and Clark… Clark wanted nothing to do with the clone and abandoned him right there in front of everyone. This Bruce took the kids to Justice Mountain and just as the memory came to a close a new teammate showed up under the tutelage of J’onn Jonez, Miss Martian, M’gann came into play. 

And then Artemis appeared.

Then Zatanna.

Then Wally put on Fate’s helmet after being so skeptical over magic in the first place and for once the League thought they would lose him, and it seemed that Artemis and DIck thought they would to for they quickly helped him back to his feet and before either of them could say anything Wally kissed the blonde-haired girl and left Dick looking at him with a lost and crushed expression on. 

M'gann revealed she was a white martian. Artemis told the team who her family was. Kaldur revealed he was the son of Black Mantia and Roy was found to be just a clone of the original and a rat for Cadmus.

Then everything passed so quickly as Dick argued with Bruce only runaway to Wally and be replaced by a new Robin who goes by Jason Todd in his civilian form. A few years into it, when Dick finally accepts his new brother, the hot-headed kid was killed by none other than the Joker causing the whole team to attend his funeral.

And then more team members passed away and more were introduced, such as a new Robin, Tim Drake.

So many more and Artemis and Wally made the decision to quit the hero's life and save people their own ways. 

And then Dick calls them back into action as Nightwing. Artemis dies. Wally takes his anger out on everyone around him but never his best friend. Never his true love. 

Time slowed for those few months that Artemis was no longer but no sound was ever played on the screen until the girl finally revealed what truly happened that day. 

Wally only grew angrier and hurt as he looked between the three people he was the closest to before speeding off at a speed that he never seemed to use before that very moment as he circumnavigated the globe in mere minutes. He just kept on running as the pounding of his heart grew worse and worse while the tears that he produced stung at his eyes until finally, he stopped in the middle of a desert, out of breath, unable to do anything really but grip at his chest from the pain he felt until finally, he passed out from it.

They could hear voices yelling for him until finally, it seemed as though they saw him. No one on the League knew what was happening as the darkness slight jostled and muffled shouts were heard overhead while Apologize spilled out as the feeling of someone clutching them only tightened and teardrops seemingly fell onto their face.

And then they all felt nothing again. They heard nothing but the steady heartbeat monitor and the tapping of someone who was pacing nervously around the room while muffled scolding was going on outside. It took a few more minutes before their sight was blinded by the bright light of the med-bay, but not their med bay as a different flash peered over them with a nervous look in his eyes. His cowl had been pulled down to show the lightening blue irises and the perfectly blonde-hair before them only to have that be blocked when another hug tightened around them and the sound of the heartbeat slowly died down.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Barry asked slowly while tightening his hold “Wally… why didn’t you tell me the force was trying to kill you?”

Tears blurred Wally’s vision as tightly hugged his father figure back before shaking his head slowly in the crook of the man’s neck.

“I… I didn’t know... Honestly, I didn’t” Wally croaked out “I just… I know I am not f-fast like you and Bart… I… I’m too slow to even see that my friends were keeping something from me… I’m… I’m a fool aren’t I?”

“No kid, you’re anything but a fool. You’re the smartest person I know next to Grammy”

“I am?”

“I’d never lie to kid… You know that… Now tell me what happened”

And so Wally told Barry everything that he had told them when he touched on this moment in his life at the concert, except going into more details and expressing his confusion over his feelings for Dick this time around and Barry listened to all of it.

“Wally… You can’t go that fast again… Not until we know why the force started to attack your heart like that ok?” Barry said calmly after everything “And… I know how you feel about Dick… I’ve known for a long time son… By the sounds of it even longer than you knew them… I think you two both need your space now and when you finally get everything sorted out your way… Talk to him. I’m sure his feelings will also surprise you”

Wally nodded slowly and released the hug between the two of them just as the members of the original team walked into the med-bay with concerned and nervous looks in all of their faces. 

“Wally” Dick and Artemis started to say at the same time only to be cut off by the speedster who glared at the two of them.

“Give me space guys.” Wally said coldly “I need time since I just learned the two people I trust the most have kept this huge secret from me. Get out”

Artemis seemed to want to protest the coldness of Wally’s voice but Dick and the rest of the team didn’t let as they dragged the archer out just to grant Wally’s request.

Time picked up once again as sounds melded into nothing and snapshots of Wally working alone could be seen. It wasn’t until the speedster finally visited Dick’s apartment that the League was able to hear the sound again but none could make out the confession as the memory burned away and they were brought back to their med-bay.

J’onn’s eyes were no longer glowing and they could actually see Wally’s face and how nervous he was as he looked up at them

“So…,” Wally said trying to break the awkwardness that fell on them as the team stared in shock

“So” Bruce echoed “Clark is not a good father”

“He came around eventually” Wally explained “But no one could be you or Uncle Barry in the best superhero dad category”

Bruce seemed pleased with this as Clark pouted in the corner of the room over the revelation.

“Kryptonians are stubborn as we all know. It took a while for that Clark to get over the fact that Conner was made specifically to destroy him… Much like Galactica was made to destroy Kara here… Plus the fact the kid has Lex’s DNA also in him, kind of… set Clark further away from him… Lois finally convinced him to stop being a stick in the mud about it and now I think… From what I could tell they were talking at least…”

“Do you miss them?” Shayera asked

“That’s… like asking Bruce if he misses his parents still. Yes, of course, I miss them. They were my family. The loves of my lives too. I… I miss them every time I see one of you because even though you’re not them you all raised us. You helped build us into who we were and at first, I hated the fact that I was no longer treated as one of your guys’ protege but as one of the founders like Uncle Barry is… I hated taking his place here… This world wasn’t supposed to have me… Barry died because I came here”

“You don’t know that”

“But I do know that. I took his place. His job… I took everything when I came here and he was put in the ground with nothing. I was the lightning strike that killed him.”

“Wally… What if I told you there is a way for you to go-” Bruce started to say as Wally drew the team back into the awkward silence until a flash of light suddenly blinded all of them and a machine that no one has ever seen before landed right next to Wally’s bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment your thoughts I love hearing them.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment your thought (might make this a three-parter or something)


End file.
